Foxy x Mangle-ignited love
by Niceguy42
Summary: for years, the Fazbear crew have performed for children day in and day out, but times change, and when they find themselves left outside, abandoned, and in need for shelter, things are about to get very complicated. Possible lemons, beware!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, so here's my first fnafic, anyway let me tell you about something, there is an animatronic whose name is Niceguy, first off, he is my OC and he possesses powers similar to that of Golden Freddy, his color scheme is blue and black and he only has one eye. Anyway, thats something I just wanted to make that clear, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Foxy gasped for a breath as he awoke, when he looked around he saw something wasn't right ' _this definitely isn't pirate cove_ ' he thought to himself, as soon as he saw the moon, he knew, they were outside, when he looked around he noticed four other animatronics lying on the ground, as Foxy squinted his eye sockets he could just make out there outlines, and he gasped "Freddy!" Foxy rushed towards Freddy, who was lying on the ground, deactivated, he could also make out Bonnie and Chica, it didn't take long for him to discover the fourth one, Niceguy, the blue and black variation of Freddy with strange powers and only had one eye, and he was Foxy's best friend too. "Please, wake up!" Foxy said as he slammed Freddy's leg, Freddy let out a jumpscare noise and blew Foxy back, this caused the other three to acitvate, "oh, Sorry Foxy" Freddy said apologetically "it's fine, but maybe we should be concerned with why we are outside?" When the others looked around, they then looked at each other, "woah, Chica where are your arms?" Bonnie asked shockingly, "where is your face?" Chica replied, at this, Bonnie felt where his face should be and was about to scream, before Niceguy used a bolt of energy to silence Bonnie. "Hush, we are out in the open, people could here us for miles" Niceguy said as he released the silence of Bonnie, "now we have to find a place to stay, we've spent way too long out here" Niceguy said "right, good idea" Foxy said as he walked towards the group. "But where will we go?" Bonnie asked as he got up, "I know a place, I've been there before, and there are animatronics there too, so maybe they can help with our poor condition" Niceguy told them "alright, when do we leave?" Freddy asked Niceguy as they stood there, "now" Niceguy told him, and with that the group had left. "Wait!" Niceguy told them "why?, what is it?" Chica asked him "I just realized, we're animatronics, we can't afford to be seen like this quick gather around me" the animatronics gathered around, and Niceguy let out a ball of energy which concealed them from the world, "there, now we are safe to travel" Niceguy told them as they went to this new location… . When they got there Freddy looked and said to Niceguy, "you never told me it was a pizzeria" "well there wasn't much time to explain, anyway, we should probably go inside, I have a feeling it's almost 6am" "wait, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asked them, then Foxy walked up to him and said "I trust Niceguy, I think we'll be fine" Foxy then went inside, Niceguy followed with Freddy and Chica, Bonnie was hesitant, ultimately went inside and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The building was dark, as Foxy could clearly see, "hey Niceguy, could you get us some light?" Foxy asked "sure thing" Niceguy told him, and with that a ball of energy came from his hand, and it illuminated the building "thanks" Freddy said to him "we should see if there is a parts and service room, maybe we can reside there" Foxy told them, the group agreed and they eventually found the parts and service room, "now, everyone, are you ready and in your withered positions?" Niceguy asked "yes" they said in unison "alright, here it goes" and with that Niceguy clenched his fist and everything went dark, just then the 6am clock chimed and everyone was still… . Foxy had just activated and saw it was 12am, "well, that's swell, time really flies" Foxy got up to wake his friends but then realized that he should let them sleep. Instead, Foxy opened the Parts and Service door to explore this new pizzeria, as Foxy wandered he noticed how large it was, then he heard his friends waking up and he went back to them, "ahh, what a good nap, I feel better already," Freddy yawned, Niceguy got up and went to them, "perhaps it's time that we explore this new pizzeria" Niceguy suggested "ok, sure" and they all got up and left parts and service. When they got to the main hall and into the dining room they saw four animatronics sitting and talking, when they saw the five original robots, they stood up and went to them, eyes glowing "what are you doing here, are you here to replace us?" Freddy tried to reason but before he could, the other Freddy-like animatronic jumped him and started beating him, "ok, that's it!" Bonnie yelled as he and his other went to battle, same with Chica. When Foxy came up to his counterpart he noticed it was a female, with a primary colors of white and pink, for some reason Foxy felt odd when he came up, he couldn't help but notice that she was slightly blushing "well, your friends are tearing up my friends, I would fight you, but I don't fight lassies", and went to try to help Freddy when all of a sudden his other leaped on him, but instead of attacking him, she kissed his forehead "why did yo—" Foxy was cut off as The other Freddy knocked him out cold, Niceguy declared that that was enough and managed to startle The other Freddy and looked at his friends, Freddy had lost his costume jaw, Bonnie was the same, chica had lost her costume and endoskeleton jaw, "enough, fine we'll leave you be" and Niceguy teleported them back to parts and service, forgetting that Foxy was still there. "Well, what do we oughta do with him", Foxy had just opened his eyes when the new animatronics started kicking him and beating him, one of them ripped out one of his ears, and another ripped off his chest piece, leaving his endoskeleton chest exposed for further damage, but before they did more harm to him, Foxy's other told them to stop, and they decided instead to leave him in kids cove as a hostage. When Foxy came to he saw that he was in a small room, much bigger than Pirates cove, then, he saw his other, who rushed toward him and started sobbing "yargh, what be the problem lass" then he looked at himself and realized _'oh poor thing, she's probably worried sick about my condition'_ Foxy thought to himself, and stood up and told his other "don't worry, I be alright lass, just a little broken" and then he was sure she had stopped crying he sat back down, and that's when she hugged him "I-I'm, so s-sorry, I just did it and I was the reason y-you l-look like t-this" she stuttered as she hugged him "F-Foxy, I-I Love you" Foxy was shocked, she loved him? _'Hm, that may explain why she kissed me on the forehead'_ Foxy thought to himself as he held mangle and she fell asleep in his arms, Foxy lay her beside him and she rested her head against his, Foxy eventually couldn't resist any longer and finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Foxy had woken up to the sounds of muffled kids voices and realized that it was morning _'oh no!'_ Foxy panicked but soon realized there were no kids in Kids cove, as he calmed down he saw his other lying her head against his shoulder. Foxy admitted it, he thought she was cute, no doubt about it, but for her to love some rusty broken down animatronic, _'wow, just wow'_ Foxy blushed a little and soon remembered how he was a hostage and all the light-heartedness soon faded, Foxy sighed and wonder what his friends were doing in terms of trying to save him, but right now the one thing he could think about was his other, what was even her name? This was one of the many questions Foxy had for her when she woke… . Foxy had woken himself up as soon as he felt his other stir, when She saw what she was doing, she immediately pulled back "oh! I'm so sorry!" She said "yargh, it be nothing, it was actually quite comfortable" Foxy said rubbing the back of his head with his hook, he could see His other blushing "by the way, we never got acquainted, my name be Foxy, but ye probably knew that didn't ye?" "Oh yeah, I do, my names Mangle" "Mangle, huh? That's a cute name" Foxy said "really?" Mangle blushed "yargh, well last night, ye said something very interesting lass" Foxy told her "oh, that I Love you, um well, yeah, it was kinda, um, kin-" "-da sudden?" Foxy finished her sentence "yeah" "don't ye think love is a big word to use?" Foxy asked "well, um, you see, I really, really, like you, and I think your kinda cute too" Mangle was blushing very hard "yargh, well I think ye be kinda cute too" Foxy told her, Mangle looked at him, her ears perked up in surprise "wait what?" "Yep, I admitted it, ye be pretty cute" Foxy told her, trying not to blush, Mangle was also trying not to "well, um, this is interesting" Mangle said, Foxy got up, took her hand and kissed it "Yargh, I best be going, I need to get to me friends" "but wait, your a hostage though" Mangle told him "oh drat, ye be right" foxy look disappointed. Mangle came over and took Foxy by the hand and took him back to the wall and they sat down "don't worry, Foxy, you can hang out with me, so tell me a bit about yourself"... . Much time passed as Foxy and Mangle chatted, eventually Mangle fell asleep on foxy shoulder again, Foxy was about to fall asleep when the door slammed open and Foxy saw The other Freddy with a pipe, Mangle had burst awake to the sound of this and the other Freddy walked towards them "now, Hostage, you die" and he swung the pipe up but was stopped by Mangle, "don't. Touch. Him." Mangle glared into his eyes, Foxy looked in surprise, finally The other Freddy dropped the pipe and stormed off. "Well that was dramatic" Mangle told him "yeah, it was" Foxy replied "now you should get some sleep Mangle" and with that they both


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

When Foxy woke, he saw the three other animatronics standing over him, "uhh?" Foxy said, confused "listen, hostage, I have a feeling your friends will try something, but since Mangle here loves you so much, we'll let her choose" then they left. Foxy looked at his shoulder and saw Mangle, and he sighed as the door was closed, mainly in relief, but also worry. _'good thing that didn't wake Mangle"_ Foxy laid his head back against the wall and sighed _'my friends must be worried sick'._ Then Foxy imagined Niceguy was scolding Freddy for leaving him "heh, Freddy was always a clumsy lad" Foxy said to himself. Mangle stirred and Foxy looked at here "good evening lass, how be yer sleep?" Foxy asked gently "um, it was, uh, good, thanks for ask-" Mangle was cut off as Foxy held her hand and helped her up "yer friends came in here" Foxy told her "really, what did they say?"

"they said that ye be having the honors of what to do with me" "well that's easy, stay here, obviously" Mangle said "but what about me friends?" Foxy asked her "what do you mean" "I mean that they probably be worried sick about me!" Foxy snapped "oh, I see" Mangle looked sad "yargh, I didn't mean to scare ya, I'm worried, that's all" Foxy turned her around so she was facing him, then, without warning, he hugged her "oh!" Mangle said in surprise, then hugged him back "yargh, it be alright, there's no need to cry" Foxy suddenly felt like all his problems were miles away, then Foxy pulled back "yargh" Foxy said to her gently.

meanwhile, Freddy was trying to reason with the toy animatronics, but the other Freddy had enough of his reasoning and proceed to go and beat Freddy "enough with your reasoning!" Toy Freddy shouted as he ripped out one of Freddy's ears. Bonnie and Chica proceeded to help but Niceguy teleported in front of them and went to Toy Freddy, "so you want to reason too, well back off!" Toy Freddy told him, Niceguy formed a ball of energy and Toy Freddys ears lowered in terror "no, how about you back off" Niceguy pointed his hand unto Toy Freddy and released the ball of energy unto him, and sent him flying across the dining room, he hit the wall with thud. "Now" Niceguy said as he helped Freddy up "Where. Is. Foxy?" Niceguy asked as he formed another ball of energy in his hand. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie both backed away in fear, "um, He's in Kids cove, just don't be so surprised" Niceguy disapated the ball of energy and he and Bonnie went to Kids Cove.

Foxy and Mangle weren't prepared for what was about to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey vsauce, michael here, nah, I'm just kidding, its me, anyway, I'd better not take up too much of your time, are you enjoying the story so far, anyway, I wanted to be clear as to what the originals and Niceguy look like, the originals look like their ignited selves from Joy of Creation, but started out as the withered animatronics from FNaF 2 , and Niceguy looks like withered Golden Freddy but is blue and black with only one eye. anyway, that's all, just wanted to tell you that, by the way, I'm not doing any Lemons, unless you really want it.**

* * *

chapter 5

Niceguy and Bonnie opened the door to Foxy talking with his other "woah, whats going on here?" Bonnie said in surprise, immediately Foxy got up and said "its not what you-" Foxy was cut of when a bright light shined in his face, then a yellow bear had appeared, "well, well, well, if it isn't Niceguy and his little friends" "no, it can't be" Niceguy almost stumbled back in shock "who is that?" Mangle asked as she got up "it is I, Golden Freddy, and I think its time for some payback" Golden Freddy formed a ball of energy from his hand _'what the, that looks like the ability that Niceguy has'_ Just then Bonnie came up to him "whatever business you have with Niceguy, can go somewhere else" just then Golden Freddy picked up Bonnie by the neck "how about no" Golden Freddy said as he ripped off his costume torso, leaving his endoskeleton chest exposed, then Niceguy flew into Golden Freddy and they started fighting. "Bonnie!" Foxy ran to him but was hit on the head by a large chunk of the wall, and he went out cold.

when Foxy came to, he saw Mangle sitting by him, and Niceguy was treating to Bonnie's wounds, "argh, what happend, how long have I been out?" Foxy asked Mangle "about 20 minutes" Mangle said and started hugging him, then Niceguy and Bonnie just turned and looked at them, and then Niceguy went back to treating Bonnie, but Bonnie couldn't stop looking, then he sighed in sadness, then Freddy and Chica came bursting in "whats going on?" Freddy asked, but as soon as he saw the damaged Bonnie, his eyes went dark "The Toys!" Freddy said, suddenly his eyes lit up with white light beams coming out, "Freddy no!" Niceguy tried to grab him, but Freddy just shook him off, Chica tried to stop him too, but she got in his way and was knocked to the side, when Niceguy peered outside the door, he saw that Chica lost both of her lower arms "no! Freddy STOP!" Niceguy's voice boomed and Freddy fell to the ground "w-wha" Freddy said confused but when he saw Chica, Freddy gasped and ran to her side, Niceguy stood over him "Freddy, because of your reckless actions, you have further damaged Chica and have forced me to use last resort precautions!" "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I never felt like this before" Freddy said confused and ashamed. "well, huh! Golden Freddy" Niceguy said to himself.

when Foxy and Mangle finally came out the other four saw him "oh good, I got worried" Freddy said to him "now, whats your price?" Bonnie asked Mangle "nothing", "WHAT" they said in unison, "you heard me, nothing" Freddy looked at Niceguy, who sighed "alright, come on, Foxy" "yargh, alrighty" Foxy turned and looked back at Mangle who was staring at him sadly as she watched him leave, Chica looked at him, and she immediately knew what was happening.

* * *

 **ohhhhhh!, plot twist, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Foxy couldn't sleep that night, he kept thinking about his other, Mangle, Foxy got up and looked around at his broken friends _'I wish we weren't mortal enemies with the toys, but I can't stop thinking about Mangle'_ he had left parts and service and saw that the toys were busy killing the night guard _'poor Mike, I hope he gets out okay'_ Foxy thought to himself as he went to the dining room, he looked at the stage and sighed _'I miss performing for the kids'_ Foxy thought as he went to the prize corner, there he took out a collectible card of all four of his friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and himself. Foxy went and sat down on the stage, _'I would give anything to have those days'_ Foxy sighed, a tear rolled down his face, unknown to Foxy, Mangle had seen him on the stage, and had also shared his sadness. Just then Foxy's eyes faded, his body went cold, and he dropped the photo. "Oh no! Foxy!" Mangle shouted and she ran towards him, seeing that his eyes were black with no light in them, she started crying and her tears fell onto Foxy's endo chest, and somehow, Foxy powered back up and without warning, he hugged her, like his life depended on it.

"F-Foxy" Mangle stuttered, "Yargh lass, I be alive, though I don't know how" Mangle hugged him back, and then something happened, Mangle Kissed him, on the lips _'what the heck, she kissed me, she loves me that much'_ Foxy thought to himself, while he was surprised at first, he eventually decided to kiss her back, it was good, Foxy admitted that, but then they pulled back and realized how akward it was.

"um" Mangle said in an embarrassed tone, "wow lass, I had no idea you cared for me that much" Foxy said in surprise, Mangle just hugged him, and she didn't stop, he hugged back, "F-Foxy, I-I Lo-Love you" Mangle stuttered Foxy hugged her and stroked her hair, "there be no need for shame, I also love ye" Foxy told her, Mangle continued crying, and Foxy just wiped her tears off in a sympathetic manner, Mangle just looked into his eyes, and Foxy looked into hers _'She's so worried about me'_ Foxy held her like there was nothing stopping him, _'she's worried I might shut down again'_ Foxy thought to himself as he held her in his embrace. "Yargh, lass, there be no need to cry, I be right here, and I not be going anywhere, not fer a long time" Foxy told Mangle as he stroked her hair, and then, Foxy kissed her, he didn't know what came over him, he just did it.

Mangle just kissed back, and the two kept kissing and finally the pulled back "well, I um, best be going back to Parts and Service, wait, Foxy, there's something I want to do, with you" Mangle said her tone drastically changing from sadness to a more dirty tone "aye, and what might that be, lass?" Foxy asked, then without warning Mangle grabbed him and started to make out...

* * *

 **Well, okay, I can't really keep promises, so there's probably going to be a lemon next chapter, so just you wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why, why, I guess I'm doing a lemon, yay (sarcasm), ugh, anyway, enjoy, I guess**

* * *

Chapter 7

"aye, what ye be doing?" Foxy asked as Mangle pulled him in for a kiss, but this kiss was different, Foxy noted, it was more intimate, when they pulled back Foxy asked "why did ye do that?" "Well isn't it obvious?" Mangle giggled, Foxy noticed that her tone changed drastically to a sassy, a more...dirty tone, but before Foxy could comprehend the situation, Mangle dragged him back to Kids cove, and threw him onto the bed, it was only then that Foxy realized what was happening...

 **(A/N) WARNING Lemon kinda starts here, oh gosh, why am I doing this? Just don't hate Me *cowers in fear* I'm kinda new at this, also the lemon won't be that juicy (at least I don't think it will be)**

by the time Foxy knew what was happening, Mangle had pinned him to the bed, _'her good hand is surprisingly strong, and So is her hook'_ Foxy thought to himself "so, what ye be doing?" Foxy asked in order to give Mangle the pleasure of revealing what was going on "I thought you would've known by now" Mangle said in mock frustration, she knew that Foxy knew what was going on, but first she wanted to toy with him.

Foxy slowly undressed Mangle, revealing much of her skin, including her breasts, Mangle wanted him to do this, because she started shamelessly playing with herself in front of him, she released her grip on him, and Foxy started kissing her, and she kissed back. The intensity of the kiss made Mangle so dizzy that she laid down on Foxy to get a grip on herself "Good...Foxy" "Oh...Yeah" Mangle panted, Foxy slowly removed her pants, and Mangle did the same to him, being a highly damaged **(ignited)** animatronic, Foxy was already pretty exposed with his endoskeleton chest and it didn't take long to undress him, they started Kissing again, more like making out actually, Foxy was about to go for the big score, but heard Footsteps towards Kids Cove, Foxy grabbed their clothes and he used his spring-powered legs to jump them both up to a nearby air vent "Foxy, What are you doing?" Mangle Asked, "aye, there be someone approaching" Foxy and Mangle stayed completely still as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica entered, "where did Mangle go?" Toy Bonnie asked "probably went for some fresh air" Toy Chica assumed "come on, let's go", and they left

"oh boy, they are right in a way, I am getting some fresh air, from you, Foxy" Mangle giggled "yargh, come on, I know a place where no one can disturb us" Foxy picked her up Bridal Style and took her through the vent, making sure she was comfortable. They reached a vent that led outside "this is the roof, no one should bother us here, I'm the only one who knows about this place" Foxy had laid Mangle down, "aye, now, where were we?" Foxy asked as he laid down on a convenient mattress, "come here, you silly Fox" Mangle smirked as she started kissing him, again. Foxy Kissed back and went for the big score, he pushed his shaft in-between her thighs, earning a moan from her **(Ok, this is getting weird, anyway, continue)** , Foxy started breathing heavily as he start repeatedly thrusting back and forth, "Ohh!" Mangle shamelessly moaned, They started Kissing again, Foxy couldn't keep this up for long. Mangle's ears lowered in pleasure as they continued kissing, and Foxy knew he was close, and Mangle also knew, "your, close aren't you?, you filthy Fox you" she mocked him in a loving way, Foxy couldn't hold it any longer, "ahhhhh! Fox-" Mangle was cut off as Foxy kissed her, A: because he loved her, and B: to keep the noise down. It got stronger...stronger...and **Stronger** , until. "MMPH!" Mangle moaned while they kissed, Foxy pulled out his shaft, "I love you Foxy" Mangle said to him "I love Ye too" Foxy replied, they started hugging, and eventually they just laid there, still hugging each other

 **(A/N) Lemon ends here, finally, I don't think I can take it any longer**

Foxy and Mangle just laid there, staring into the stars, they put their clothes back on, and Mangle asked Foxy a question "Hey Foxy?" Mangle asked "Aye, what be up lass?" Foxy replied "do you think, that, we'll have, ya know, kids?" Mangle asked "I don't know, the marionette wasn't to specific about it" Foxy said, and Mangle moved into her lover's embrace. They just stayed there, staring into space, that is, until they heard a door slam open, when Foxy turned around, he saw both groups of animatronics, standing there, staring at them in shock, "oh boy" Foxy said to himself.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that, did you enjoy the lemon, I know I didn't, it just felt so...weird writing it, but, alas, I might have to write one later down the line, until then, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"FOXY, what the hell are you doing!?" Bonnie shouted as they turned around, "Mangle, your dating an Ignited animatronic!?" Toy Bonnie also shouted "please let me ex-" Mangle was cut off as Toy Chica interrupted her "Mangle, what have we told you? Ignited animatronics are aggressive, mindless, beasts, they burned down a house at one point" "oh yeah!" Foxy turned to see Bonnie glaring at her "well you toys are vain, possessing no heart, and are total Dickweeds!" everyone gasped at his remark Toy Freddy's eyes turned black, "no one calls us dickweeds and gets away with it" Foxy got up "why do ye hate each other so much? we're almost no different" "no different!? My counterpart doesn't have a face!" Toy Bonnie stared at Bonnie "That's it! Freddy I can't stand listening to that fakers insults" at this both groups started attacking each other, Foxy tried to stop the fighting, but every time, they just shoved him aside "Foxy! Are you ok?" Mangle gasped as he went to help him "I be fine lass, but... I...Argh!" Foxy screamed as he was on his knees "aye, Mangle, stay away!" Foxy warned her, Mangle back away and gasped in shock as Foxy rose up, but instead of his passive white eyes , he had glowing **Red** eyes, with light beams showing. Foxy turned to the two groups, and they turned to stare in horror. Foxy ran towards them, screaming in an unnatural way, he was now stronger than both groups combined.

Foxy grabbed Toy Bonnie by the neck " **Wan-n-na c-call me m-mindless a-again? Ye p-piece of s-scrap metal"** Foxy's head twitched and his voice was darker than Mangle ever heard before, "yeah, I would, you monster!" Toy Bonnie gaged as he was started to run out of breath, Foxy threw him across the roof, and he slammed into an air duct " **Y-Ye all b-best be s-staying out o-of me w-way** " Foxy growled, just then Toy Freddy jumped on his back Foxy merely laughed " **s-so ye w-want some t-too?** " Foxy grinned as he grabbed Toy Freddy and slammed him on the ground, Mangle stared in horror as Foxy ripped out one of his ears " **a-aye that b-be for F-Freddy!** " Foxy then looked at the OGs, " **I-I may h-have gotten o-one for y-ye Freddy, b-but that w-won't stop me f-from dismantling a-all of y-ye** " Foxy rushed towards Freddy, who tried to fight back, Foxy ripped off both his hands, Freddy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, just then Niceguy teleported onto the roof "alright, alright whats going on, wait WHAT THE!?" he looked around, seeing his damaged friends all on the floor, and he saw Foxy, who had just knocked out Chica, "Foxy? whats wrong with you?" Niceguy asked " **y-ye want s-some too?** " Foxy rushed towards him, but Niceguy just lifted him into the air, and deactivated him, Foxy landed on the ground with a thud, Mangle ran to hug Niceguy "what was that?" Niceguy hesitantly returned the hug, knowing she was only doing it out of fear "I don't know, Mangle, but I intend to find out, just please stay away from him until I can figure out the problem" Niceguy walked over to Foxy, "my old friend, this isn't you, not by a long shot".

Foxy woke up in parts and service, no one was anywhere to be seen, "argh, me head, what happened?" Foxy mumbled as he felt his head, "well, looks like my plan is working perfectly" a voice said "aye, whose there?" Foxy tried to stand up, but fell back down, suddenly Golden Freddy teleported in front of him "you! that was you?!" Foxy was in a rage, but he was too weak to do anything "yes, it was I who took control of you, made you an untamable beast of destruction, the toys will think they were right all along, and your friends will finally realize that too, Mangle will leave you, and you will be all alone!" Foxy wanted to impale him with his hook, but he just broke down and started crying, "aww, does somewone need to cwy?" Golden Freddy laughed, Golden Freddy was right, Foxy was all alone, he had no one, not even Mangle, his one true love.

When Foxy managed the strength to get up, he went down the main hall, still sober, he was about to enter when he heard a conversation going on in the dining room "Mangle, I told you, and you didn't listen, he nearly killed Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, two of our friends" Toy Chica was scolding him, "now you need to finish what you started" Toy Chica told her "very well" Mangles eye turned black, and when Foxy entered the room finally, everyone stared, some in anger, others in shock "well, well, well, if it isn't Foxy the ol' pirate fox" Bonnie sneered at him, Foxy was in shock, Freddy and Chica were no nicer too him, and the Toys seemed exceptionally pissed, the only one who showed any signs of compassion, was Niceguy, who teleported over too him and put his hand on Foxy's shoulder. "it's okay, Foxy, its not your fault" Niceguy told him sympathetically, Foxy didn't feel any better, when he stared at Mangle, she showed no signs of compassion, she just looked in terror and anger, _'she deserves to be mad, I almost killed her'_ Foxy thought to himself as him and Niceguy walked out, Mangle looked on, and dropped her act, she was sad, sad for Foxy.

Foxy and Niceguy were walking towards Parts and Service when Niceguy broke the ice, "Foxy, What you did, it wasn't you" Niceguy tried to be nice, as always, but Foxy was still sober "aye, I know, it be that wretched Golden Freddy's fault" Foxy growled "he did that?" Niceguy asked in shock "yeah, he told me himself, practically insulting me in the face about it" Foxy was on the verge of crying again, when they heard lots of footsteps, when they turned they saw everyone there, glaring "Niceguy, finish him!" Bonnie told him "NO, he is my friend, and right now, he's the only friend I ever had" Niceguy glared back with his good eye, "do you know what I went through, I've had to fight Golden Freddy and Springbonnie, for years, and it cost me my brother, Nicebonnie, for all those years, I suffered, and Foxy was the only one who managed to understand me, or feel sympathy towards me, he doesn't deserve this kind of neglection, especially not from his quote un-quote 'friends'" Niceguy said stared at him, he was beginning to form a ball of energy "but Niceguy, you saw fo yourself, he's a brute, a selfish, aggressive, brute" Toy Bonnie told him "no...he's not, I've known him for almost my entire life, and I know, he would never do that, at least, not while he's being played like a puppet" Niceguy had formed an energy ball so large, he had to use both hands "if you think he's a monster, then your dead to me" Niceguy shot his energy ball at them, the toys moved out of the way, but the OGs (originals) got hit, Foxy stared in shock, Niceguy was someone who was willing to attack his own children/friends to protect one of them, Foxy couldn't let him fight by himself "yargh, need a hand?" Foxy reached out a hand "thanks, friend" Niceguy got up and they went back-to-back, all the animatronics surrounded them, including Mangle "yargh, let's do this" Foxy said to Niceguy, "yeah, let's" and they attacked them

Foxy was trading blows with the Toys, while Niceguy kept sending balls of energy at the OGs, "you mindless brute!" Toy Freddy was managing to punch Foxy, but barely, Toy Chica kept trying to jump him, Toy Bonnie was trying to do the same, while Mangle was swiping as Foxy with her hook, "why Niceguy?, we trusted you" Bonnie asked while trying to get close "I told you this, he is my friend, I will defend him, and even kill, if necessary" Niceguy kept blowing them back with balls of energy. Foxy was staring at Mangle, who was standing over him as the toys had pinned him, "well Mangle, finish what you started" a Toy Chica told her "aye, just get it over with, I know ye think I'm a monster" Foxy turned his head to the side, waiting for it...but it never happened, when Foxy looked he saw that Mangle was fighting the toys "Mangle! What has gotten into you!?" Toy Freddy shouted in demandinly, "Foxy was never the Mindless brute, you were, he was never the monster, we were!" Mangle yelled in rage as she attacked her former friends, Foxy saw that Toy Chica had a knife in her hand and was about to stab Mangle _'not on my watch'_ Foxy got up and rushed Toy Chica, stabbing her with his hook, but not killing her, enough to stun her, he then hit her on the head, knocking her out Mangle was cornered by Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Foxy went up behind them quietly and whispered, "don't. Touch. Her.", and threw them both against the wall, "F-Foxy" Mangle stuttered as he helped her up "yargh, it be me, lass, but why would you fight your friends to protect someone like me?" Foxy asked "I realized that we were wrong, especially about you Foxy", the OGs stopped fighting Niceguy and they turned to look at them. "Look Mangle I-" Foxy was cut off as Mangle put her finger on his lip in a quieting motion "I forgive you, now come here, you silly fox!" Mangle "but Mangle I-" Foxy was once again cut off as Mangle Kissed him, he returned the kiss shortly after, when the OGs saw this, and the Toys as well, they realized they were wrong about each other, about Foxy, they kept Kissing, like it was the last one they were ever going to have, and they pulled back only to keep hugging each other "I love you Foxy" Mangle told him "I love ye too Mangle" Foxy told her, they still held each other, Niceguy looked on in approval, the OGs were making up with the Toys, life seemed good finally, but then, all of a sudden, Golden Freddy teleported in the room "well, it seems my plans have failed again, oh well, next time" "No, Golden Freddy, there won't be a next time, it's time I finished something that should have ended a long time ago" Niceguy told him, the final battle had started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

when Niceguy uttered these words, Foxy suddenly tensed up "acutally, Niceguy, you can't win, especially when I have Foxy as my puppet" Golden Freddy snapped him fingers, and Foxy started feeling this huge pain in his head "ARGH" Foxy screamed as he got down on his knees, his head was bursting in pain "Foxy, FOXY" Mangle was holding him, her words faded away and all he heard was Golden Freddy's voice _"kill them"_ Golden Freddy repeated over and over, Foxy tried to resist, but felt immense pain, suddenly he heard nothing, and he collapsed, this was because Niceguy had broke Golden Freddy's concentration and started fighting him, Foxy had enough strength to get up and see Golden Freddy was about to end Niceguy's life, when Foxy turned he saw all the other animatronics in some sort of trance. _'save him'_ a voice in his head said to him, just then, as if it was instinct, Foxy leaped in front of Golden Freddy's blast and took the hit, Niceguy looked in horror, Niceguy ran to Foxy's body "no, Foxy...why?" Niceguy held him in his arms "y-yargh, I-I couldn't l-let ya d-die...f-friend" Foxy's voice glitched before his eyes faded "no...No...F-foxy" Niceguy stuttered "well, it looks like your only friend is dead, and so is my control" Golden Freddy told him "what a waste", at this Niceguy stood up, and turned "no, he was worth more than I ever was" Niceguy closed his one eye, and when his eyes opened, both were functional, however one was red "YOU MONSTER" Niceguy leaped at Golden Freddy, malace and anger in his veins, Golden Freddy was shocked by the power of this attack, and it broke the trance Golden Freddy had put on the animatronics. When they came to, the first thing they saw was Foxy's body, lifeless, dead, Mangle had seen this and ran towards him "Foxy, no, no no no no" Mangle cried with his body in her embrace.

Meanwhile, Niceguy kept beating Golden Freddy all over his body, he ripped of his jaw and used a pipe to stab him in the arm, Niceguy was stronger, stronger than he ever had been. Niceguy had pretty much beaten the energy out of his longtime foe, punching and kicking, Golden Freddy couldn't keep up, he was on the ground, coughing "so, you satisfied?" Golden Freddy coughed in pain as he looked up at Niceguy "no, not yet" Niceguy clenched his fist, grabbed Golden Freddy by the neck, and impaled him with his own fist "ARGHHHHHHHHHH-" Golden Freddy screamed as the life faded from his eyes, he was dead, forever.

Niceguy ran back to Foxy, only to see Mangle crying with his body in her arms, "Mangle, its okay, don'-" the others were trying to calm her, but she shoved them away, and kept crying, "Mangle I-" Niceguy put his arm on her shoulder, and, without thinking, Mangle hugged him, again, this time out of grief, this time Niceguy hugged back and even started crying a little himself "I promise, if its the last thing I do, I will fix him" Niceguy told her "I believe you" Mangle hugged Niceguy and cried all the same, for the management, it was normal, but for the animatronics, it was like losing a brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

years later, in 1993 **(the Fnaf 1 location)** , Niceguy had finally rebuilt Foxy from stratch, as he was told they dumped his original model, but something was different about him, he was different, he still loved Mangle, Niceguy had put that program into him, but we wasn't the sympathetic, kind, and helpful friend Niceguy knew from all those years ago, and that was because, unknowingly, Foxy had a glitch in his system, a glitch from someone who was once Niceguy's friend, but where is the real Foxy? His physical body is gone, but he still lives, as a phantom, and he won't rest until he's reunited with Mangle.

The End

(Determined love coming soon)


End file.
